Candy
by SizzleFace
Summary: it's Halloween at Wammy's house. Mello is not happy.


**Candy**

Every Halloween, the children at the Wammy house are given a paper bag of candy.

The playroom buzzed with excitement as the children opened their bags, traded candies, and annoyed their friends with sugar-highs. Almost every child in the room seemed happy.

Almost.

Matt and Mello sat in the corner. Matt played his gameboy, and Mello searched their sacks for chocolate. But it was all hard candy, dammit!

Out of nowhere, Roger walked over and plucked the gameboy out of Matt's hands. Matt looked up at with a look of sheer horror on his face. You know the kind. The kind you would use to say something like 'holyfoochinshit that wasn't a piñata!'

"Why don't you boys get up and socialize with the other children?" he said. "This is why you two have any other friends." and with that, he walked away.

"that's not true" Mello huffed. "I don't play with anyone else because they're too damn stupid."

"Really? I'm too stupid for your company?" Near said, suddenly appearing by them.

"Yes." Mello hissed. "Yes you are. What do you want? Matt and I got smart people things to do."

"Alright then." Near replied. "I was going to ask you if you wanted any of my chocolate. It's too messy for me, and it stains my clothes."

"I don't want your dirty chocolate. I'll get my own."

Near gave a slightly puzzled frown. "Suit yourself." He scooted away.

Mello kicked the wall. "This sucks!"

"Why didn't you take the chocolate?" Matt asked, looking up at his friend.

"Shut up, Matt." The blonde one pouted. "It's probably old and separated, anyway. And you and I deserve no better than the _good stuff_…but how to get it…?"

Matt's face suddenly lit up, and he grabbed Mello's wrist and pulled him out of the playroom, down the hallway, and into their room. He closed the door, and began to shed his clothes.

When he was halfway through taking off his shirt, he stared at Mello and said, "Take off your pants."

Mello's eyes widened. "Matt? How the hell is _that_ going to get us more candy?"

Matt sighed. "We're not gonna do _that_," he said. "We're going to switch clothes and sneak out."

"Elaborate" Mello demanded.

"We're going trick-or-treating!" the redhead replied triumphantly.

"Costumes?"

"I'll go as you, and you'll go as me, okay?

"Hair?"

"I swiped some paint form the older kids one time. We could use that."

"What if someone checks on us?"

"Either make like we went to bed early, or punch someone in the face and get sent to our room."

By now, Matt had stripped down to his underwear. He took off his goggles, and handed his stuff to Mello.

When the boys had switched clothes, and did each other's hair, (tying Mello's back, so that it was shorter, like Matt's) Mello locked the door, and the boys turned off the lights. Matt shuffled to the window, opened it, and removed the screen. They swiped their pillow cases and climbed out. Matt replaced the screen, and closed the window, careful to leave a small rock between to keep it open a bit.

They quietly scrambled across the play yard, and got to the huge gates. Matt climbed up, and helped Mello over the gate.

"How many times have you done this before?" Mello asked.

"Erm…" Matt replied. "[coughcough]incoherentmumbling[coughcough]"

"Excuse me?" Mello said, leaning closer.

"Look Mel, I see a house!" he cried, changing the subject, and dragging his friend to the doorstep.

An oldish man opened the door. He had dull eyes, and a goofy smile.

"And what are you boys supposed to be?" he asked.

"I'm him" Matt said, pointing to Mello.

"And I'm him" Mello said, pointing to Matt.

The man shrugged. "Fair enough" he said, and laughed, then dropped some candy into their pillowcases.

The boys thanked him in unison, and moved on to the next house. They rang the doorbell. The Red Ranger opened the door.

"Well, who might you be?" he asked in a deep, heroic voice.

"I'm him," Matt said, pointing to Mello.

"And I'm him," Mello said, pointing to Matt. He pointed to the ranger, "…And what are you?"

"Mello!" Matt cried. "He's the Red Ranger!" he and the ranger struck the same heroic pose. Their feet slid apart, and their chests puffed out.

"…Okay…" Mello replied, slightly mortified for the two. "Can we have some candy, or what?"

"Sure." The ranger said, and dropped some in.

At the next house, the door was answered by a tiny Asian woman.

"Trick or treat!" the boys cried, confident from their last houses.

The woman eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two supposed to be?" she asked, although it was hard to understand her through her thick, Vietnamese accent.

"I'm him" Matt said, pointing to Mello.

"And I'm him." Mello said, pointing to Matt.

"I don't believe you," she said, and started closing the door.

"Wait!" Matt said. "B-but we really are dressed up! We switched clothes, and everything!"

"I think you two didn't even change clothes after school. I don't believe you dressed up at all." She said, slowly, and closed the door.

Mello stomped across her lawn, and Matt followed.

"How DARE she not give us candy!" he fumed.

"Don't worry, Mel." Matt said, "Two out of three isn't so bad. I bet her candy was nasty, anyway." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Look, there's the next house."

Mello huffed, and followed Matt to the next doorstep. He rang the doorbell, and it was answered by a tallish, bald man.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"Uhm…Trick or treat?" Matt said.

"Well, what do you mean, Trick or treat?" the man replied, "You aren't even dressed up."

"That's not true, sir." Matt said. "I'm dressed as him, and he's dressed as me."

"Sure you are." The man said and rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"But it's true!" Matt said. "Tell him, Mel!"

"Are you gonna give us candy, or not?" Mello said.

"Do you wanna run laps?" the man asked him.

"uhm, no?" Matt replied.

"Then no candy for your lazy asses." And with that, he closed the door.

Mello and Matt groaned and moved on to the next house.

This time, the door was answered by a woman with silver hair, a shawl, and thick, black glasses.

"Well, hello there, kiddies, and who might you be dressed as?"

"We're each other." Mello said, tired of the longer introduction. "And what are you dressed as, a witch?"

The woman's smile disappeared. "I didn't dress up."

While Mello tried to get his foot out of his mouth, Matt laughed nervously and waved the question away. "What my friend is trying to say is, Trick or treat!"

The woman lifted a finger. "En français, sil vous plait." She said.

"Quoi ? Mais je ne parle pas le français !" Mat said. Mello gave him a funny look.

"Tant Pis," She said, and closed the door. Mello kicked the door, and began to curse quite loudly in Slovenian. The woman's voice came from behind the door again. "En français!"

Matt dragged his friend off the doorstep, and onto the next house.

"Man, why did they have to be so rude?" Mello asked.

"Well, not everyone's going to treat us special because we're orphans." Matt replied.

The door opened, and revealed a tall man with blue eyes and sharp features. "Can I help you?" he asked, and stared at the boys.

"Trick or treat." The boys said. The man only stared at Mello's hair.

"Why is there red paint in your hair?" he asked. "And why is it tied up? What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm him and he's me." Mello said, motioning toward Matt, who flapped his hand.

The man flapped his hand back, and directed his attention back to Mello. "Is that why your hair's tied up?" he asked, and Mello nodded. He faced Mat again. "So if his hair is longer than yours, why isn't yours longer?"

"I can't grow my hair!" Matt said, "Oh shit."

The man's smile grew. "You forfeit your candy!"

"But…But we're orphans!" Matt said.

The man shrugged. "So? You're still people, so you get no special treatment." He said, and closed the door.

This time both boys groaned, and sat on the doorstep. "What the hell…?" Mello said. "Maybe we should just go back, Matt."

"No, Mello." Matt begged. "There's one more house on this block, and I bet it gives out heaps of the best candy ever. Now let's get up and GO!"

The boys jumped up and ran to the next door, screaming with excitement…but it died when they got to the door.

There was a sign on the door. It read:

_We're sorry, but we do not celebrate Halloween, and we feel it is a satanic holiday, and we do not wish to expose our children to it. Thank you._

They screamed and kicked the door. Maybe it was just time to give up. This was a waste of time, and they were getting too old for this, anyway.

Mello stomped to the lawn, and picked up a stick and began to swing it every which way, cursing in every language he knew, and several he didn't.

As they were walking, and he was swinging, Mello walked by a tree and hit something. He looked up and saw a piñata shaped like a witch, dangling in the branches. He and Matt cast evil looks at each other, and began to kill it until it was dead.

"Mel…Mello!" Matt cried finally when the piñata was out of the tree and on the ground, but Mello continued to beat the ground. "CALM DOWN!" Matt yelled, and snapped his goggles.

Mello recovered, and they began to reap all the candy that had spewed out of the papier Mache woman.

As they made their way back to the Wammy house, their pillow cases full of candy now, Mello smiled at Matt, and Matt smiled back. They snuck into their room, and stashed the sweets away, then crawled into bed. They had gotten away with sneaking out and stealing someone's piñata.

But they did have trouble explaining their hair the next day…

* * *

**A/N: **Helo everybody! it's been 3 years since my last story O_O, it's a little early/late for a Halloween story, but i wrote this one a while after the other ones and i thought it just wasn't fair not to publish this one along with its companions.

the people at the doors are all my teachers from my Freshman year of high school. My drama teacher actually did used to play the Red Ranger on TV. the piñata and the note are things i came across while trick or treating with my friends.

i hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review if you like :]


End file.
